In processor technology, such as data packet processing technology, more specifically in the entering of instructions for the processes, traditional linker algorithms uses large chunks of code, i.e. machine code chunks from an assembler. Traditional linkers also have an object file where the code chunk is stored along with relocation objects. The linkers place many chunks of code sequentially in a memory and link the chunks of code together using of the relocation objects. The codes are optimized by memory utilization, i.e. all codes are placed in sequence.
A disadvantage with known processor assembly-linking algorithms is that it is difficult to meet processing requirements of the processor during programming and compiling. More specifically, it is difficult to include real time requirements of the data processing, when programming and compiling using traditional linker algorithms.